A Man of a Strong Build
by SofieNoLongerExists
Summary: Little Johnlock one-shot! Whilst investigating a crime Sherlock gets hospitalised, but John knows how to make him feel better. All of the fluff I promise c: (hint to Mystrade because i can't help myself)


**John's POV-**

I ran through the midst of people clustering in London city centre, desperately trying to keep up with Sherlock. He ducked into a building; seconds later yet seconds too late, I ducked in too.

A man of a strong build, tall, muscled and rough-looking stood there, already administering the mystery drug into Sherlock's arm. He stood quite still for a second, Sherlock that is, before turning to face me. His pupils dilated and constricted, mere seconds between each, his entire body began to shake as his circulation sent him to his downfall. His teeth gritted and lips pouted slightly forming a faint J. His jaw dropped to form the next sound, not that sound came out, but as it dropped, the rest of him did too. Sherlock crumpled on the floor in a heap of dark fabric and chocolate curls. The man fled.

'Hey!' I cried in a desperate attempt to retrieve the administrator, but obviously it didn't work.

Shaking, I got out my mobile and pressed 3 and dial. Lestrade's soft accent fell out of the earpiece.

'John?'

'Le-Lestrade…' I began, shaken from seeing Sherlock collapse just like that, in front of my eyes.

'It's Sherlock isn't it? Where are you?'

'Err, f- fifth alley after waterloo station... g-get an ambulance.'

'Shit, okay we're on our way John, hold in there' and the line went dead.

I somehow started to function and ran to Sherlock's limp body.

Recovery position.

Coat over him.

Hair out of face.

Okay let go.

And I let go of all my muscles, barely supporting myself on Sherlock's body. I waited for forever and a day for Lestrade to get here, but when he did Mycroft was with him, didn't know why. It was all a blur as Sherlock got taken away and everything was cleared up, and as if I'd woken up from a dream I was in a white room in a white chair and blinding white light came streaming through a window.

Lestrade sat opposite me, twiddling his thumbs. Mycroft paced up and down the small hospital waiting room. They saw me wake up, but didn't say a word. After a few minutes of silence Mrs Hudson came through some white doors.

'John you're awake! Oh dear, what a terrible day, Sherlock's okay though. Go see him, he's asleep though,' she then whispered into my ear 'he was asking for you.'

I got up and started to walk down the corridor she'd just come from, nurses showing me the way. I sensed Lestrade and Mycroft going towards the doors now behind me, but I heard Mrs Hudson, the sweet woman whisper to them to let it 'just be those two.' Bless her.

The nurses eventually pointed me to a door, S Holmes on the whiteboard pinned to it. They left me be, thank god. I walked slowly through, not my usual brisk stroll. He lay in the bed, on his side as usual, a drip on his arm and a monitor on his heart. I sat in the old lumpy chair, and watched him for a while. But it was minutes before I realised I couldn't take it anymore.

I made sure the door was properly closed, slipped off my shoes and coat and gently made my way into his arms. I relished his hold again. It turns out he wasn't sleeping as deeply as I thought and he shuffled and breathed heavily. He hadn't even opened his eyes before he whispered 'John…'

I started to turn to face him, but he quickly whispered

'No, stay like that…'

So I did. He arms got stronger and wrapped themselves around my stomach, and for the first time in ages I felt safe. I relaxed into him. Lying there was warm and soft and lovely, just with him. He bent my head forward a bit, until the nape of my neck showed quite clearly. He kissed it gently, slowly, slowly, then faster.

'Hey now, that's not fair…' I muttered playfully, shuffling around to face him. His arms were now round my waist and my arms came up around his neck. We kissed softly, smiling. He gripped my pale jumper.

'Reminds me of home…' he said quietly to himself.

'You have been drugged' I said snickering a bit.

'Hey!' a soft exclamation came from his lips before they pressed against mine again. We smiled through soft little kisses, happy in each others company. After a while I settled my head into the crook of his neck and held Sherlock until he fell back to sleep. I waited, tingling in his presence, even after all this time of knowing him, before slipping out of his hold, taking back my shoes and coat and left, knowing he'd be in bliss until he awoke. It wasn't until later that night in bed alone, did my brain notice the dark shadow of a man with a strong build, tall, muscled and rough-looking at the window of the corridor, feet away from Sherlock's door.

**Ohhaiderr a thankees for reading! Just want to give credit to Tumblr users professorfangirl and prettyarbitrary because they wrote a lovely bit of fic under some GIF's of Martin about the nape of Johns neck and things so yeah how do you idea? Baii~**


End file.
